


Home Sweet Home

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You’re Sam’s girlfriend and you just recently moved in with him.  He comes home from a case and surprises you in the kitchen.





	Home Sweet Home

You sat on the couch watching Casablanca for the third time today. The boys had been gone for a week. You’d moved in with Sam a month or so ago. You’d been dating him for six month. You knew what he really did, and that he wanted to keep you safe. You fought him hard to get him to let you move in. You worked as a nurse at the local hospital. Which is actually where you’d first met Sam at. You fell asleep on the couch. Sam walked in and saw the movie on the tv and smiled. It was your favorite. He walked over to you and gently picked you up. You wrapped your arms around him smelling his cologne, “I’m flying, Sammy.” He kissed you softly, “Yeah baby you’re flying.” He laid you down on the bed and curled up behind you.

He kissed the back of your neck. You whimpered as you scooted closer into him, “I missed you so much Sammy.” He smiled as his hand came up under your shirt, “I missed you too princess.” You turned around to face him, “I’m making spaghetti tomorrow. And I’m gonna make Dean a pie.” Sam smiled, “Baby I have my hand and your boob right now and you’re talking about food.” You laughed, “Sorry Sammy. I just love it when you guys are here. It’s so much easier to cook for three than just one.” He laughed, “I love you so much Y/N.” You kissed him passionately, “I love you too Sammy.”

You fell asleep in his arms and woke up to an empty bed. You smiled to yourself. You knew he’d woke up early to go for a run. You stretched and got out of bed. You headed to the kitchen where you smelled pancakes. You smiled at Dean when you entered the kitchen, “Hey Dean-o. Cherry or Pecan.” He smiled, “Why does it have to be one or the other sweetheart.” You smiled softly to yourself. You knew that was going to be his answer, “Ok deal. I’ll make you both, but you have to look at my car it’s making this funny noise and also I’m making spaghetti for supper.” Dean’s smiled widened, “I love having you around. I’ll look at your car after breakfast.” You smiled, “Thanks Dean. You need help with anything?” He smiled, “Nah you’re always cooking for us. Why don’t you just sat there look pretty and drink you some coffee.” You smiled, “That sounds amazing.”

You were enjoying your pancakes when Sam came up behind you and kissed your neck. You smiled, “Morning baby. Did you have a good run.” He smiled, “It was great. You should come with me some time.” You made a face, “I prefer to keep my workouts between the sheets. They’re funnier that way.” Dean gagged on his pancake, “Omg Y/N. I’m sitting right here. No you know what I’m done. I’ll be in the garage.” Sam laughed, “Well you sure do know how to get rid of Dean. And fast too.” You laughed as you held your fork out, “Pancake?” Sam laughed as he took the bite, “MMM babe that’s delicious.” You laughed, “I didn’t make them. Dean did.” You stood up, comeing to about his chest, “Hi Sammy.” He smiled down at you, “Hi?” You stood on your tippy toes and kissed him passionately. He grabbed your ass and lifted you up placing you on the table.

You stopped him. “Play it, Sam. Play ‘As Time Goes By.’” He smiled at you as he pulled out his cell phone. He put the song on then went back to kissing you. You held him close as you wrapped your legs around his waist. He lifted yo….no his shirt up over your head and threw it to the floor. He kissed down your jawline nipping gently until he got to your neck and he bit hard marking you as his once again. It was something he did every time he came back from a long trip. It was like he had to make sure everyone knew you belonged to someone. You moaned softly as you felt his teeth dig into your skin. You began to lift his shirt over his head and he helped you. You kissed his bare chest then bit it gently. He growled then shoved you back onto the table grabbing your ankles and pulling you to the edge. He kissed down your body taken a nipple into his mouth hungrily as his hand runs down the rest of you body to you slick entrance.

His fingers moved through your folds to your clit moving them in circles. Your hands went to his hair tugging gently. He bit above your nipple and sucked leaving another mark. This one was just for him. He knew no one else would see it. He started kissing further down. When he reached your mounded he moved his fingers from your clit to enter you and his tongue moved through your folds to find your clit. He started doing the abc’s as his fingers curved just right to hit your g-spot. He pumped in and out of you harder and faster until you were coming all over his face. He licked you clean then stood up licking your essence off his fingers and lips, “Mmmm baby. I love that you taste like an apple pie.” You laughed, “Still think that’s something Dean would say.”

He finished striping his pants and underwear. His cock bouncing out gloriously erect. You smiled up at him, “Mine. All mine.” He laughed, “Yep all yours.” You reached out for him, “Gimmie. I needs it.” Sam smirked as he spread your legs wider before ramming into you. You gasped out as you felt him feeling you up completely. You looked up into his eyes, “Sammy please move.” Sam pulled out and rammed back inside you make you scream out his name. He bit down on the other side of your neck as he rammed in and out of your harder and faster. You sat up and wrapped your arms and legs around him tightly scratching your nails down his back and kissing him passionately. He picked you up and slammed you into the wall, ramming into you harder. It was all you needed to bring you over the edge and a pump or so later and he was spilling his essence deep inside you too. Dean walked in, “For crying out loud. We eat in here. You two couldn’t hold off till you got to your bedroom.” You laughed as Sam lowered you to the floor.


End file.
